


Viral

by lesbianettes



Series: 911 Lone Star Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cyberstalking, F/F, Ficlet, Harassment, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: There's a bad side to going viral.
Relationships: Marjan Marwani/Michelle Blake
Series: 911 Lone Star Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719811
Kudos: 10





	Viral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickyyusuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyyusuf/gifts).



For @jewishtk

Ever since the video of her hijab coming off went viral, Marjan has been dealing with… a lot, to say the least. She’s still proud, she still likes the almost hero-worship spattered across her instagram, but there’s parts of it that just don’t feel good. People have started leaving these comments on her photos, and DMing her. It’s not strictly bad. She’s not being insulted, or anything. But they keep posting about these things they want from her. Strangers keep talking about the things they want her to do to them, or that they want to do to her, and the longer it goes on, the harder it is for her to look at her own social media without feeling sick to her stomach. 

“So,” Michelle says, looking away from the chicken she’s searing in the pan, “you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

Michelle doesn’t look convinced, but doesn’t push it for now, instead choosing to help finish up dinner so they can eat and Marjan can pretend she doesn’t want to crawl out of her skin every time she sees the things people are saying about her. They’re not compliments, she wants to scream. It doesn’t feel good. But she feels stupid for being upset, so she doesn’t tell anyone. Most of the comments get buried in the flurry, anyway.

She pretends not to see her girlfriend’s concerned look, instead focusing on cooking and turning off notifications on her phone. If Marjan doesn’t see the comments, she can pretend that they don’t exist. It’s that simple. 

Her next few shifts are exhausting and overwhelming, back to back with call after call, leaving her no time to check her instagram anyways. Unfortunately, it leads to the attention becoming much more real. She thinks she must be imagining seeing the same spectator at four different calls, but Paul mentions it back at the station when they’re washing the rig.

“Isn’t it kinda weird?” he asks her.

She shrugs.

The next time she goes grocery shopping with Michelle, she notices the spectator again, this time kind of lurking in the store. He isn’t holding a basket, and he seems to be following them around the store. Again, Marjan thinks she’s being paranoid, but then Michelle mentions it and asks Marjan if she knows the man. It takes everything in her to say no. She doesn’t want to worry her. Even though Paul’s instincts are never wrong, Marjan is desperate for them to be, that way she can carry on with her life and stop dealing with the pounding in her heart when the man picks up a candy bar to buy behind them in line.

As they carry their groceries to the car, the hair on the back of Marjan’s neck stands on end. The man has followed them. She glances at him and nudges Michelle’s arm to alert her to what’s going on.

“Michelle, I think something’s wrong.”

Before she can say another word, Michelle goes down beside her with a sickening crack, dark red already spreading down the back of her neck. Marjan doesn’t have the time to react before the same happens to her. Once brings her to her knees, crying out and scrabbling at the gravel to get back up. The second hit knocks her out.

When she comes to, she’s handcuffed to a bed, staring into the camera of her own phone. Her head is pounding, her chest tight, and all she can think about is Michelle collapsing at her side and Marjan unable to do a thing to protect her. That thought, however, does not last for long; her captor smiles and grabs her face roughly.

“Say hi to your fans, Marjan.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/instagram @cupidmarwani


End file.
